Chances
by ALLheartsONfraya
Summary: Kagura left him to pursue her freedom six years ago. She thought she was over him, but when he walks back into her life she's not so sure. Will she fight to get him back? Or go on living alone?
1. Break up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

A/N: Ok so I know that Twice Burned is far from being finished but this idea just hit me so I decided I better run with it. Don't hate me if it becomes a complete mess. I know that this chapter is a little short, but it will pick up. I promise.

The wind blew Kagura's raven black hair around in a crazy mess. The wind user didn't mind it, as it was the only thing that was comforting to her on this walk.

Despite looking strong, Kagura was a complete mess on the inside. But only her lips, which were pressed together in a thin line, were the indicator of this confliction. The red eyed demoness did not want to do what she was about to, but she knew she had to.

For her to be totally free.

Kagura squinted to see the water fountain ahead of her. It was the place this began, so it made sense for this to end in the same place as well. It was like completing one cycle so others could begin.

Clouds moved in front of the glaring sun and Kagura was finally able to see. She wasn't surprised to see the familiar face staring back at her. He was never late for anything.

He was also the man that saved her. He took her from the destruction of her father, Naraku, and helped her out for the first two years of being an adult. Standing in front of her was the man that had made her happy, gave her hope for life. Here was the man she loved, and she was about to break up with him.

"Kagura," He said so emotionless, but his hazel eyes twinkled at the sight of his love.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kagura said back, looking away from his face. She couldn't do this while he was looking so beautiful. "I just want to talk to you for a little bit."

"So you said on the phone." Sesshomaru remarked dryly, sensing that this didn't sound good.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Kagura paused, readying herself for her next words. "- and I decided I needed to be completely free."

Sesshomaru stilled. "You are free, you're away from your father for good and surviving on your own." The dog demon argued.

"Yes and I love that fact, but I'm not completely free. I'm committed to you, and I need to break away from that. I don't want to be controlled ever again, not by anyone. I want to be alone, just like the wind is, and I want to travel the world." Kagura said in a pant.

"You want to leave me." Sesshomaru summarized.

"I love you Sesshomaru and always will, but I need to be alone. I need to be free," Kagura explained putting her head in her hands.

"Away from me," The great demon lord said turning away from the wind user, defeated. He did not want to stand here anymore and listen to this. He couldn't. All he wanted to do was get in a car, and drive very away fast.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura called out seeing him start to walk away from her. "Meet me in the end," The wind witch called out again even though he didn't turn around. He didn't even look at her, and that fact hurt much worse than anything he could have said.

Kagura gasped at the pain in her chest. She couldn't cry here, it was a public place. She had to make it to where she parked. It took every ounce of strength the demoness possessed not to give up, curl up and bawl on the hard concrete.

Taking a deep breath, Kagura reminded herself that she had made her goal. Now she was truly free. But instead of feeling warm and happy, all the demoness felt was sadness. He was now gone from her life.

Just as she had planned.

With another surge of strength, the wind demoness walked on. She can do this.


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who have read this story so far. I hope you continue to like it.

_Six years later_

"Ok Kagura you only have about 1050 hours left until you'll be able to take the exam to get your license." Kanna said looking up from the manila folder where all of Kagura's hours were calculated.

"And I thought right after I got my masters for therapy I would just have a license. Silly me." Kagura huffed.

For the past six years the wind demoness had been in school to become a therapist. It was her true calling. Of course it took a year of total freedom, moving from place to place, to find this out.

"Well school was only the half of it." Kanna remarked, standing up. The white haired demoness is Kagura's superior throughout the time she has to do professional practice before she gets her license.

"Great," The wind user rolled her eyes thinking about all the work she had yet to do. "Thanks Kanna," Kagura sat up and grabbed the manila folder, depositing it in her shoulder bag.

The white haired mentor just nodded and left the little office. No doubt going back to work. Kanna was such a workaholic and very loyal to her job. It was something that Kagura had to admire, even if her petite superior was a little devoid of emotion.

With a few deep breaths, steadying her to go back to work, Kagura also left the office and entered the white hospital halls, her heels clicking noisily.

It was a little eerie at first to come to work every day to such a solemn place. For the first few weeks all Kagura saw was heartbreak and worry from the patients or the patient's loved ones, and a strange mixture of apathy and caring from the doctors and nurses. The wind witch almost quit her job at the hospital and moved on to a job in a social work office. But after a few weeks she began to get comfortable in the hospital, and saw all the people she could help. It all became worth it, and now she loved her job.

The demoness was steadily walking past the ICU to her next appointment; she wanted to get by as fast as possible without seeming like she was uncomfortable. However, Kagura _was _uncomfortable and no matter how safe she felt in the hospital, the ICU never sits well for her. There was always too much pain in the hall.

"Kagura?" Someone called out to the wind witch just as she was about to be home free.

Her clicking sensible heels silenced as the red eyed vixen turned toward the caller.

The wind user's eyes widened slightly as she recognized who it was. The white hair, the fangs, the dog ears, and the hazel eyes were all familiar.

"Inuyasha." Kagura said almost breathless. She never thought she would see him of all people here.

The hanyou smirked. "I knew it was you, you haven't really changed a bit. Except maybe your sense of fashion," Inuyasha pointedly looked down at her pencil skirt and high heels. Kagura never used to wear that type of clothing; she was more of a casual jeans and t-shit girl.

"I've grown up some since you last saw me." The demoness replied.

"Keh, obviously. I thought you were supposed to be traveling the world, being all free and stuff." Inuyasha stated.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but I did that for a year to find myself. After that, I went to college, and now I'm a therapist." Kagura explained.

"Wench, you forgot to mention leaving Sesshomaru," Inuyasha remarked.

The wind user's face saddened for a moment and if Inuyasha didn't have at least a little demon in him, he would have missed it. He didn't.

"You're not a cold hearted bitch after all. You do miss him." The hanyou observed.

Kagura's eyes darkened. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Inuyasha mocked, "-but I'm here visiting the guy you left."

"Se-Sesshomaru is here?" The wind witch stuttered.

"Yeah the bastard got into a car accident and just now came out of the coma. It shouldn't be long till he leaves this place."

Kagura looked down trying to sort through her emotions.

"Look if you miss him that much, just go and visit him." Inuyasha said his voice softening a little.

"No, I'd rather not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to go to." Kagura said rushing off.

"Keh, stupid wench," Inuyasha muttered after her receding form barely missing Kagura's ears.

Kagura hurried along the halls, trying to get to her appointment as fast as possible. No, she could not be tempted to go back there. Besides, it is already too late to make up with her first love; he would reject her on the spot. Sesshomaru has probably moved on from her, and doesn't even think about the wind user who left him anymore.

No, she could not let one chance meeting give her hopes when Kagura had put her old life behind.

"I'm different now." Kagura said under her breath as she walked into the patient's room.


	3. Getting closer to the Fire

The leaves from a nearby tree blew across the pavement as Kagura made her way to the entrance of the hospital. Fall was coming fast, and with it always came clarity and a sense of calm the wind-used loved. Not to mention it was the season of wind, the element she controlled.

"Good morning, are there any new cases for me today?" Kagura asked the front desk secretary Ayame.

"Just one," The wolf demoness handed the folder to Kagura with a very wolf-like smile.

"Thanks Ayame. See you at lunch today!"

"I wont, see you then." Ayame called after her.

Kagura had to hurry to her first appointment, so she opened the folder as she walked, and almost dropped it when she read the name. It was him. Not just any guy, but _him._

Sesshomaru Tashiou.

Why of all people in the hospital did she have to get her ex-boyfriend? The guy she loved more than anyone. Ever. The guy she had to leave.

The guy she was still trying to forget.

Kagura steadied herself with a deep breath. She could do it, the appointment wasn't until the end of the day. She would be ready by then. At least she sure hoped so.

The wind witch walked a little faster to her first patient, a boy who had lost his parents and almost died in a car accident. Out of all her patients he had shown the most improvement, he was a real survivor and Kagura was excited about it.

To her dread the appointment went by way too fast. It seemed as if she had just gotten there when the hour was over.

The wind witch was annoyed; it was easy to tell by the way she held her face. Her crimson eyes were almost glaring and a deeper red than usual, and her lips were pressed together very thin.

This was all because it was already lunch time. A usually happy break was turned into something that Kagura wanted to avoid.

On the day she needed all her appointments to go slow, they went fast.

Nothing was going the way she wanted it to.

"Is something wrong?"Ayame asked picking up on the vibes as they sat at the little cafe a short walk from the hospital.

"No, why would you assume that?" The wind demoness said looking away from her friend's blue eyes that seem to peer into her soul.

"Well you were talking very much on the walk over and usually I cant shut you up about all your patients." The wolf demoness said smiling a little.

Kagura sighed, "You know the person I was assigned to this morning?"

"Yes,"

"It's my ex."

The wolf demoness knew immediately what Kagura meant. It was the only ex they ever talked about. The one Kagura still couldn't get over.

"Yeah, so you see my situation?" The wind witch took a sip of her mocha.

"What are you going to do now? Quit and have someone else take the case?" Ayame asked.

"No, I'm going to act professional. Besides, maybe its time I talk to him a little. I mean its been years since we've last seen each other, and old wounds heal." Kagura stated.

"Have they healed for you?" Ayame asked sincerely taking a bite of her sandwich.

The wind witch paused for a few seconds staring deeply at her salad. When she spoke it was in a low voice. "I guess we'll see this afternoon."

Something in the wind user's voice made Ayame want to change topics to a happier subject. It was just the way Kagura said it in such a hopeless voice that made the wolf demoness see that there was something in the wind demoness that was very weak and vulnerable.

"So guess what Koga did yesterday?

Kagura smiled as she noticed her friend's subject change. "What did that mangy wolf do now?"

"He put a red shirt in with his white clothes and now everything is pink!" Ayame squealed about her boyfriend.

"Honestly I don't know what you see in him," The wind witch remarked shaking her head.

"Well naturally he's totally yummy. If he wasn't nearly so hot I wouldn't put up with it." The wolf demoness stated dreamily.

"You would answer that." Kagura said checking her cell phone for the time. "Oh shit, Ayame we have to get back to work."

"Your right. Come one." The wolf demoness agreed glad to see Kagura in a better mood.

The two barely talked on the way to the hospital, but inside the wind demoness were conflicting emotions. Sure, she wanted to see Sesshomaru again, but the closer to the hospital and to the appointment she got, Kagura wanted to run away.

"I have to get back to my station, so I'll call you later, and good luck," Ayame said as they reached the hospital.

Kagura knew what she meant by good luck all too well, and smiled her thanks as she picked up the folder with _his _information.

Sesshomaru was in room 231, and was already out of the ICU into the recovery hall.

As it came into Kagura's sight the room looked like any other of the bland hospital rooms, but the wind demoness knew different. This room was like a fiery explosion everyone else runs away from, but she was walking toward it. With each step came a more uncomfortable "hot" feeling than the last one. The wind demoness wanted to walk the other way.

No, she had to do this. It was only for an hour anyway, it would be like any other appointment. Kagura only hoped she would make it out alive.


End file.
